


Fifteen years too late

by tiny_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: Gods, aliens, supernatural, mutants, wizards aka sorcerer beings. Peter Parker knew from then on their existence wouldn't surprise him, nothing would anymore, not even a hologram version of his mentor Tony Stark. Well, except maybe that.





	Fifteen years too late

 

It’s been fifteen years. Fifteen years since they beat Thanos. The world isn’t the same as it used to be but, it’s a good one. After a lot of work and patience, the Avengers compound is whole again, more advanced and sturdy. The remaining Avengers come and go as pleased, but as of right it it’s occupied by the young ones.

 

Peter Parker swung in through the front door of the building carrying a stack of books, letting out a heavy breath before heading to his destination. Once in the elevator Peter told FRIDAY to send him to the main floor. She did as requested and he let out another breath. He was away on a SHIELD mission for a couple weeks and was a tad bit anxious coming back. The elevator let out a ding and Peter walked out, setting the books down on the dining room table. He raised an eyebrow, the compound was suspiciously quiet.

 

“FRIDAY, where is everyone?” He asked the A.I as he began to look around the room.

 

“Some of them are on vacation and missions, Mr. Parker. It is summertime after all,” FRIDAY responded with that signature tone in her voice. Peter shook his head. Of course it was, how could he forget?

 

“Thank you. Am I the only one here or is she—,“ Peter asked questionably as he began to wring his hands, his nervous tick coming back.

 

“She is always here,” FRIDAY immediately spoke, making Peter slightly jump in his skin. He mumbled a ‘thank you’ before grabbing the books and headed to a place he knew like the back of his hand. Reaching the workshop, Peter stopped in his step hearing a voice he hasn’t heard in so many goddamn years.

 

“It’s gotta recalibrate and start up. Screw this one here, no, to your left. I-yes, I know you’re right. Don’t use that tone with me.”

 

Peter knocked on the glass door, startling the young woman in the workshop. Holding a blowtorch and huge goggles covering her face, she waved, signaling him to come in. Eyes still wide, Peter almost missed the desk he placed the books onto. Rubbing his sore arms, he slowly walked over to the young woman, mouth agape. How was he suppose to say anything at this moment in time. His eyes quickly adverted from her to _him._

 

Standing in the flesh, well not entirely, but a version of him. Standing in front of him was a holographic version of his mentor Tony Stark.

 

“Hi Pete, long time no see,” hologram Tony said. God it sounded just like him, Peter thought.

 

“It is me. You good, Morgana? I’m gonna skedaddle,” he said smiling before disappearing. Morgan gave him a thumbs up before continuing to wield two pieces of iron together, sparks flew up.

 

“Morgan,” Peter said to the petite woman with the huge blowtorch bigger than her hands. “Morgan. I need answers. Now.”

 

Shutting off the blowtorch, Morgan lifted the goggles off her eyes and rested them on her head. She slowly took the gloves off before looking up at Peter, finally acknowledging his presence. 

 

“Hi Pete, how are you?” She said smiling as she cracked her knuckles and stood up.

 

“Don’t hi Pete me, what the hell was that?” Peter angrily said as he pointed to the spot hologram Tony stood before.

 

Pausing mid drink, Morgan spoke calmly. “That was dad, did you forget what he looked like?”

 

Peter did a double take, “Don’t joke with me. Tell me what the hell you did right now or i’ll—“

 

“Or what, you’ll make me go outside. Fresh air? Oh, I’m so scared, ooh,” Morgan replied as she did jazz hands and turned away from Peter.

 

“Actually you know what,” Morgan turned back to Peter. He stared at her in bewilderment and placed his hands on his hips. “I don’t see what the problem is. Why are you acting like this? This is a good thing and you know it is too so why-“

 

“Stop!” Peter yelled abruptly as he ran his hand through his curly hair. Morgan stopped in her step when Peter held his hand up. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Tony was always a sensitive topic between them and she knew nothing would change the fact that even though she was a Stark by blood, Peter will always be top dog.

 

“I know this is a good thing, believe me. But have you really tested it out. I mean this could be Ultron all over again, are you sure?” Peter said calmly, not wanting to escalate this even more than he already had.

 

Morgan let out a scoff, “Peter, you weren’t even there during Ultron. What are you talking about? How do you know about that and I don’t—,“ she trailed off, slowly getting aggravated with him. “You know what? Never mind. This is dad we’re talking about. He would never hurt us.”

 

“Morgana, I’m not I-“

 

“No, no.” Morgan stared at him in disbelief. “You lost the right to call me that when you were there and I wasn’t.” She turned her back on him and rubbed her arms in a comforting manner.

 

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of where the hell she was talking about, until it hit him. “You mean with Thanos?”

 

“I was home with Happy and all of a sudden you and mom and everyone is there. I’ll never forget that feeling. It was like a sudden change in everything, the air got colder and darker, almost suffocating I-“ Morgan paused, trying to keep her composure but lost it when a stray tear escaped her eyes.

 

“I was five, Pete. I know  a five year old on the battlefield is absolutely insane but I still wish I could have done something. The last thing I remember is getting juice pops with him and the rest is history. You knew him half of your teenage life. I knew him for five fucking years! Tell me how on earth is that fair. You have all these great, amazing, memories with him and I have to watch them on home videos. I have to look at photos to try to get a sense of who he is, sorry, who he was. How is it fair that you’re always in first place and I’m in second. I’m related by blood. You’re not. He _was_ my father. Not yours,” Morgan yelled as she let out a shaky breath. 

 

Tears slowly clouded her vision. Her heart beating loudly in her chest. Peter could hear it, he stared at her as he took a breath. In all the years he has known Morgan she never yelled at him like this. He had no idea she felt like this.

 

DUM-E whirred behind her, drawing her attention from Peter to him, with a soft thud he placed an upside down bucket on the ground. Nodding at the item then her, signaling for Morgan to sit down and rest. Taking a seat on it, Morgan smiled at the robot and booped DUM-E’s arm.

 

Peter didn’t say anything. God what was he suppose to say. He had absolutely no clue how to fix this. His train of thought was interrupted when Morgan let out a chuckle. She rapidly blinked away the remaining tears and looked at the ceiling. “God, do you even know what today is?” 

 

Peter’s eyes darted back and forth, trying to come up with anything, absolutely anything but when his face fell, that’s all Morgan needed. She let out a heavy sigh and threw her goggles at him. His spider senses immediately went off and he caught them before they could hit his face.

 

“Get out Pete. Thanks for dropping off my books.”

 

Peter took a step forward, “I’m—,“

 

“Get out Peter!”

 

Peter exited the workshop and the doors closed behind him. He looked back as if Morgan was going to come out running and hug him like she used to but, he knew that wasn’t going to happen this time.

 

Morgan stared in the direction Peter left and held her head in her hands. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” She mumbled quietly to herself on repeat like a broken record.

 

“You’re not stupid for being emotional. Stop saying that before I throw this cake at you.”

 

Morgan looked up to see hologram Tony standing next to a small birthday cake. She wiped her eyes with a clean rag and walked towards him.

 

“Happy eighteenth birthday kiddo.”

 

A smile plastered Morgan’s face as she rubbed her arms up and down to calm her nerves. Why was she so anxious all of a sudden, she thought.

 

Tony, DUM-E and U sang happy birthday, or in their case just made a bunch of happy whirring noises, but none of the less it was perfect for her. After blowing out the candles and making a wish, Morgan cut a piece for herself.

 

Taking a seat on her little bucket, Morgan dived right into the huge piece of cake, a little smear of frosting covered her face but none of the less she couldn’t about calories at the moment. She looked up when she saw Tony sit in front of her.

 

“So you wanna tell me why you didn’t tell Peter where I came from?”

 

“You came from grandma and grandpa. Figured he already knew that,” Morgan said as a sly smirk appeared on her face. She took another bite of cake.

 

Tony glared at her, “You know what I mean smart ass.” Almost instinctively he went to ruffle her hair but stopped when he knew his hand would go straight through her. Tony sighed, intertwining his hands and resting his chin in them.

 

Morgan put the rest of her cake onto the table and leaned forward, she copied Tony's current position. “I didn’t tell Peter you were a present for me," she pointed at herself, "from you" she pointed at him, "because if I did, he would be all over you again. He would want to know so much more that I wouldn’t even know where to begin. Does that make sense?” Morgan rubbed her face, she was so tired. 

 

Tony smiled as he leaned forward, their knees touched, “That makes perfect sense. What you’re going through is completely normal. And everything is going to be alright. I sound like Bruce, don’t I?” Tony said as he let out a chuckle, staring back at Morgan. She was his whole world and it kills him every day he never got to see her grow up to become such a strong and beautiful young woman. God, he loved and missed her so much, he thought.

 

Morgan laughed, “Yeah, you do, dad. So, now that you’re here, can you tell me some Avenger stories?” 

 

“Anything for you, Morgana”


End file.
